


Heat Dream

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Mild D/s, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a Santa Barbra heat wave, Karen takes a break from working late to indulge in a little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written femmeslash in ages, but this one called out to me. Also, for the record, this is one of the hardest pairings I’ve ever written – I had to go with the dream to even justify how it happened. Thanks go to Missy the read through!
> 
> Prompt: Porn Battle: Psych, Karen Vick/Juliet O'Hara, heat

Summer does things to the brain, a Santa Barbra heat wave even more so it seems. It’s late, far too late to be cooped up in her office going over performance reviews – but being alone in an empty house with the little one and daddy out of town seems an even worse use of time. No, better to be staring bleary-eyed at McNabb’s perfect scores and compliance sheets than tossing and turning as a re-run of some late night chat show drones on just to make it less silent.

The office is stiflingly warm, cutbacks mean the air conditioning gets bumped up as warm as possible during non-office hours when there a few – if any - employees around, and her jacket and shoes have already been sacrificed in the effort to make things a little more comfortable. McNabb’s file was in fine order, as usual, and it was on to Detective O’Hara, Juliet. Despite her usually glowing reviews there had been a few incidents recently that can’t go unnoticed – specifically case related information made available to individuals that should not have said information as they were not actually approved to be on the case let alone going through the proper channels. Right. That was going to be fun to write out.

Tired, hot, and ready to be back home and sleeping soundly instead of forcing herself into overtime, she took a long swig of her water bottle and leaned back in her chair. Ten minutes of quality, eyes-closed meditation should help the building throb over her left eye.

***

She opens her eyes what feels like ages later, has it been ten minutes? Twenty? The clock on her computer hasn’t changed – nor the wall clock – but it seems like it should have. Her confusion is further complicated when her door clicks open quietly, Detective O’Hara slipping inside and closing it securely behind her. “You’re up late.” She smiles, but her makeup is far too dark – much different than the clean look she wears on duty… it makes her look almost trashy, like she’d been out in a dimly lit nightclub soaking up drinks.

“You’re off duty, O’Hara – is there a reason you’re in my office?” Chief Vick asks, “Have you been drinking?”

Juliet seems to consider the question, gently nibbling the side of her lower lip before answering. “Just enough. You like it when I’m a little tipsy, maybe giggly and open to suggestion.” She smiles slightly, letting out a soft giggle. “I’ve been out with Shawn and, uh… well, he…” She ran her tongue out along her bottom lip and stepped in close to the large desk before whispering; “He’s really good at getting me a little bit worked up.”

Karen, definitely Karen as she leans on the desk to get a closer view, smiles and nods slowly; “I don’t think you’re here to talk about Spencer.”

Slowly, the detective rocks on her too-high heels and leans across the other side – only a few inches away. “No. I just know how curious you can be.”

“Really?” She raises an eyebrow, a smile turning the corners of her lips. “What makes you say that?”

Juliet looked down at her short green and white cocktail dress, stroking her palms down the gaudy vertical stripes. “You’re dreaming that I’d wear this terrible dress that the fling you had in Baja fifteen years ago wore.”

“I should have imagined you naked.” She reaches across the desk with one hand, slipping her fingers under a thin shoulder strap and lowering it without hesitation. It wasn’t the first time she’d let herself indulge… after all; what good was a dream if you couldn’t play with fire?

The younger woman, the dream, leans in and kisses the inside of Karen’s wrist – her lips leaving behind a smudge of maroon lipstick. “Then we wouldn’t have this.”

“Mmm, true.” Karen pulls her hand away and steps around the side of the desk, dragging her fingers along the cool wooden surface until they brush against Juliet’s small fingers. “I do enjoy watching it all fall together.” She presses herself fully against her back, sliding both hands down her bare arms before pressing soft kisses to the delicate curve of her neck.

She moans, lowering her head to bare her throat. “God I love that.” She sighs, pulling her hair away from Karen’s face and over the opposite shoulder.

Karen chuckles softly, inhaling the girl’s sweet perfume – nibbling at the gentle slope from just below her ear to her strong shoulder. “I know you do.” She murmurs against the flesh, nipping hard enough to elicit a soft yelp. “Such a princess.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Juliet breathes, licking her lips when Karen’s body is no longer pressed tight against her.

“Don’t move.” She finds the tiny zipper down the back of the dress easily, slipping down the remaining shoulder strap as the top falls open. “I want you right here.” The girl nods without a word, bending slightly at the waist to keep the dress from sliding down her hips. “I can smell him on you.” That body spray he insisted on wearing that followed him like a cloud first thing in the morning – mingled with something syrupy sweet and fruity.

“I’m sorry, Chief.”

“You should be.” She closes in on Juliet again, letting her hands slide under the thin fabric that’s pulled away from her chest. “He’d have a fit if he knew you were here.”

“He’d get off on it.” Juliet responds quietly, “I bet Henry would too.”

“You don’t know anything about that.” Karen murmurs against her throat again, retracing her pale pink lipstick kisses as her hands cup Juliet’s firm, bare breasts – squeezing gently.

Her knees shake slightly, one ankle pushing away from her body when Karen’s fingertips pinch down on her nipples, drawing them up hard. “I… I only know what you want me to know.” She laughs, but it’s forced – Karen’s mind wandering in that line between fantasy and self-awareness. “I know that if he hadn’t have been so in love with his wife you may have had a little something before you got married.”

“I’m not having this discussion with my subconscious right now.” She pinched harder, giving a gentle tug. “Shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jules’ voice whimpered and the other toe inched away slightly, fully parting her thighs.

“Better.” She licked her lips and considered the next step – what did she want? Why was this on her mind tonight, in the middle of the worst heat wave to hit Santa Barbra in twenty years? Without much more thought, she slowly let down the peaked nubs – cupping them gently a long moment before pushing the dress down off her thin shoulders and around her waist. “Turn around.”

Without hesitation, she did – stumbling and leaning back hard against the desk – sending a stack of reports toppling back towards her chair. “Oh no… I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t.” She orders, hooking both hands inside the dress and working it down Juliet’s ass and to the floor. “Cute little panties…” She grinned, tracing over the feminine white satin hi-cuts. “Soft.”

“My favorite.” She blushes, lowering her eyes when Karen’s fingers stroke purposefully down the front and between her thighs. “I… uh… I told you…”

“Mmmhmm, he teased you, didn’t he?” She smiles, fingers dancing over the warm, wet satin folded into her sex.

Juliet nods slowly, letting out a sigh of a moan. “Y… yes.”

“Tell me.” She presses harder, driving the fabric into her slit with her the tip of her middle finger – slowly massaging until she drives it against the swell of her clit.

“We were at my apartment watching Pretty in Pink.” That did sound like something Spencer would watch. “I guess the kissing got a little… out of hand.”

Karen gently strokes her finger over the thin layer of damp fabric – teasing at the sensitive flesh. “He went up your skirt.” She states, matter-of-factly.

“Uh-huh.” Juliet pants, closing her eyes. “In… inside my panties.”

“Show me how.” She takes her hand away, not surprised to hear a soft whine of protest when she swipes a finger over the inside of the front panel, letting the wet satin cozy up against her shaved lips.

“O… okay.” Juliet swallows hard, her cheeks flushed bright pink as she settles her weight back against the desk fully and then pulled herself up to sit on the edge, kicking away the heels. “He was… awkward.” She murmurs, her eyes squeezing even tighter as she runs her palm down from her small belly to her mound, cupping it under the panties. “His whole hand… like… like a peach.” She laughs nervously.

Karen takes a step back, her stocking feet catching on the floor. “But you liked it.”

The laugh pitches into a higher giggle and she nods. “It was weird at first, like being in high school again behind the bleachers.” She shook her head, a curl tumbling into her face, “But yeah… he has really strong hands.” With a slight nod, Karen watches Juliet’s fingers squeeze and press firmly down her mound – splitting it open with her middle finger. “I couldn’t…” Juliet lowers her eyes, looking away. “I didn’t want to tell him it wasn’t right.”

“You faked it?” She smirks, once more stepping close enough to trace her hands over the insides of the younger woman’s thighs.

Juliet sighs again as Karen moves her hand away and takes over. “I had to.” She whispers, “I’m not proud… but I couldn’t let him down.” Wow, even in her fantasies O’Hara was too nice to be true. “I’m here now.”

“You are.” She replies casually, raking her short nails down the insides of Juliet’s creamy thighs – drawing out a low groan. “Gonna come for me, Princess?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Juliet whines meekly, parting her thighs wide and leaning back on both hands. “Yes.”

“If I let you.”

“Please…” She hisses, lifting her hips just enough for Karen to slip off the wet panties and expose her sex fully to the still hot office air. “I need it.”

“I don’t know.” Karen teases – cupping her warm sex a brief moment, digging her fingertips against the yielding flesh. “Do you deserve to come? Your performance has been dropping since you started up with Mr. Spencer.”

“I’m sorry… he just… he does things and I want to help him He’s really good at what he does!” She breathes, her voice straining as Karen’s fingers push against her slick opening. “I’m sorry, Chief… I’ll do anything…”

“Anything?” It doesn’t count as sexual harassment in a dream, totally legal. Maybe a bit morally questionable, but still legal. She pushes her index and middle fingers slowly inside.  
Karen’s barely teasing her, but still she nods frantically and moans; “Oh god yes. Anything… I swear, anything.”

Placated with the begging, Karen slowly rocks her fingers inside her, slipping in a third quite easily. “Such a needy little thing.” She grins, capturing Juliet’s chin in her free hand and giving it a hard squeeze.

Juliet moaned, closing her eyes tight – her tongue pink against her rouged lips as her mouth hung open. “Oh god…”

“Shh…” Karen twists her fingers, curling them into a hard knot as she works them fast and harder with each push. “No words.”

They aren’t needed. Juliet whimpers low and loud, her thighs shaking and cunt snapping tight around the curled knot. She leans back even further, more files knocked to the floor followed by a metal cup of ink pens and stapler.

Karen strokes her thumb in a circle, rolling it over the slipper outer lips. “Princess want more?”

“Uh-huh.” She whines, choking on a shuddering moan. Daring to push harder, she grinds down harder on Karen’s hand – panting hard. “Please, please… Chief… so close…”

“Mmmhmm?” She obliges with a steady rotation of her thumb, grinding down past her labia and against her clit hard and quick.

In her dreams, when Juliet comes it’s like watching a building implode. Her head drops and shoulders turn inward as she shudders and quakes – her moans turn to silent gasps, knuckles white as she grips the edge of the desk for dear life. Karen’s strong thrusts speed up until the world is reduced to sloppy wet slaps of skin against skin and a low, self-satisfied groan.

“Come, Juliet.” She growls, hilting hard with each rough thrust.

Whining, almost a sob, she draws her knees up and closes herself off atop the desk – twitching and grinding against the base of Karen’s palm. Karen is rewarded with warm wetness trickling down her palm to her wrist. She pulls away with a wide grin, picking up the discarded monstrosity of a cocktail dress and wiping hand off with it. “Better.” She grins, licking her lips.

Juliet nods, her body slowly unfurling until she’s standing on unsteady feel, the heels having fallen off, still balanced against the desk. “That was…”

“I know.” Karen nods and returns to her seat, picking up the stack of files with a sweep of her hands and returning them to the disheveled desk before sitting in her comfortable chair. “Come here.”

Composing herself as best she can, Juliet brushes back her hair and walks to the corner closest the Chief, offering a suddenly shy smile. “Yeah?” She asks hopefully.

“You know what I want.” Karen smirks and opens her high-waisted trousers, sliding them down over her hips with her simple cotton panties. “Here.”

The fantasy Juliet is well aware of that signal and drops to her knees, crawling between her thighs without further prompting. “Yes, Ma’am.” She breathes, smiling as she nuzzles at Karen’s open thighs with her sweet lips – traces of her remaining lipstick leaving telltale smudges.

Karen leans back slightly, rubbing her own thighs in expectation. It had been a very long time since she’d felt soft lips against her sex without the scratch of a stubbly chin. “Now.” She orders, splitting her puffy outer lips with her middle finger and parting them to the younger woman. She’s distracted by the scent of sex in the stifling warm office, but dragged back into the dream by Juliet’s tongue sweeping flat and full over her pussy. “Mmm… good girl…” She closes her eyes and murmurs.

Juliet is through, taking sweeping licks from top to bottom before probing her tongue deep inside Karen’s opening. Groaning low and loud, she digs her short nose against her clit, pushing as deep as she can and stroking inside her with the tip of her tongue.

Grinding back against the pressure, Karen lets out a low, rumbling moan. “Good and hard… get in there.” Her fingers work into Juliet’s hair, tugging hard against her scalp with each rough buck of her hips.

Tugging back against the yank she comes up for a quick breath, grinning wide. “Yes.” She draws out with a hiss before nuzzling back in full force.

It’s rough, probably not even possible, but it seems like each hard lunge she’s driven closer to that happy throb building between her thighs. “Oh God… God…” She whines, the tough façade slipping even in her own mind. And then warm… warm… hot… stifling hot and sticky heat.

***

The Chief moans loudly as she’s roused from her short nap, entirely too aware of what had transpired in the better gutters of her brain. “Mmm, God.” She sighs, narrowing her eyes at the wall clock as it clicks over to eleven. Well past time to get out of the office and try to get some sleep… and a little bit of alone time with her fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
